telltalebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Renee Montoya
Renee Montoya is a police sergeant working with Lieutenant James Gordon. Whilst an incorruptible cop on the force, she was used as a unfortunate pawn by the Children of Arkham. After helping stop the Children of Arkham's plans, she was promoted to detective, after being proven to be not in control of her actions. She and Gordon were few of the police officers the vigilante trusted within the police force. Biography At some point before the events of the series, Renee Montoya joined the GCPD. Her stance on corruption and loyalty to the force earned her much respect from her uncorrupted superiors, most notably Lieutenant James Gordon. At some point, she was promoted to Sargent, possibly thanks to Gordon. She had heard rumors about the vigilante Batman, but did not approve of his methods. Season One Realm of Shadows Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' NOTICE: The events described will be impacted by the player's decisions. This is only a brief summary of the events that take place. Decisions made and their impacts will be shown either in italics if a single decision affects the subject of the article or tabs if both decisions affect it. If the affects of another decision take place in or affect what happens within one decision, e.g. one event being mentioned during one of these decisions or multiple outcomes during one decision, they will be present in either italics or a tabber, depending on the effects. Renee first appeared along side Gordon and other GCPD officers as they arrived at City Hall, following an alarm being tripped by a group of thieves. She, along with the Lieutenant and other officers witnessed Batman's scuffle with another thief. She later was on the scene of a gunfight with several GCPD officers and a group of mercenaries, who wore similar outfits to the City Hall thieves. She showed her disgust at the bodies, including a person that had been obliterated in an explosion and an officer who been burnt to death from within his skull. * Batman stays * Batman leaves Renee and Gordon discover Batman, who has been interrogating a mercenary who had remained behind. Upon seeing him, she raises her gun, demanding that he freeze, though she is told to stand down by Gordon. Batman gives them information he gathered from the mercenary and leaves to find Falcone. Renee and Gordon discover the mercenary Batman was interrogating, though they both quickly deduce that the vigilante was here. Renee leaves Gordon to investigate the scene further, though fails to see Batman hiding in the rafters of the warehouse. Montoya was among the officers that raided the Skyline Club following the acquirement/release of evidence incriminating and exposing Carmine Falcone. Upon arrival, she found that the mob boss's henchmen had already defeated, most of whom were unconscious and two dead from machine gun fire. Making their way to the office, Renee and the other officers found that Batman had already made it and defeated Falcone. She ordered the officers to open fire at the vigilante, but to no avail, as he escaped before being hit. Children of Arkham Following her arrest of Falcone, Montoya was among the officers happy for him to finally be brought to justice. As Gordon took District Attorney Harvey Dent and Bruce Wayne to see the crime lord, she voiced her support for the billionaire, in light of allegations made against his father. Some time later, she was drugged by a member of the Children of Arkham (likely Lady Arkham herself). The person then manipulated Renee into murdering the crime lord, insisting that he would be able to escape justice once again. Unable to control her anger and rage, Montoya managed to slip past Gordon and Dent, and shot Falcone dead. She was quickly subdued and arrested. Taken to the interrogation room, Renee fell unconscious and was monitored by Gordon and Wayne. As the former went to hold of Falcone's lawyers and journalists, the latter investigated her, having seen evidence that she had been drugged. As Montoya regained consciousness, she found herself in handcuffs and being watched by Bruce. Reminded of what she had done, she went into shock after remembering what she had done. Renee managed to tell the billionaire as much as she remembered, including the person that had drugged her mentioning a "revolution". As Gordon and Dent returned, Wayne told them what Montoya had told them and left to "attend to other matters". New World Order Following the murder, Renee received some leave from the GCPD, though this was still scrutinized by the press. Determined to redeem herself for what had happened, she acted independently from the rest of the force and used her time to track down members of the Children of Arkham. At some point, she learned of the deal taking place on Arkham Island, but did not inform Gordon. As it took place, Montoya tried to stop the group, but ended up in a gun fight. Batman, who had been asked to track her down by Gordon, discovered this by monitoring her through his drones. At the same time, Dent, the newly appointed Mayor, came under attack from members of the Children of Arkham, in an assassination attempt. Depending on what Batman chooses, two scenarios will play out. * Save Dent * Save Montoya Batman chooses to save Dent, informing Gordon that Montoya is on Arkham Island. He sends officers of the GCPD to assist her, but inadvertently informs the Children of Arkham, who are listening in on their radios systems using Wayne Tech. As Batman saved Dent, the group increased the attack near the hand off, successfully holding back the GCPD. In the process, they also managed to capture a cop, who they used to test a new version of the Arkham Drug. Regretful of what she has done, Montoya hands in her badge to Gordon, resigning from the GCPD and vowing to stop the Children of Arkham by herself. Batman chooses to help Montoya, ordering Gordon to help Dent fend off the Children of Arkham. Arriving in the midst of the fight, Batman is able to subdue and defeat the group, destroying part of the drug cache in the process. Montoya is able to assist, taking down one of the mercenaries and holding him at gunpoint. Following the battle, she apologizes to Batman for shooting at him when he arrested Falcone, admitting that she was wrong about him. He can accept her apology or refuse to. Following this, she stays behind to arrest the group whilst Batman goes to warn Gordon that the GCPD's communications have been compromised. Guardian of Gotham n the following days, Montoya was reinstated as a member of the GCPD, either through coming back to her senses and rejoining willingly or her leave finishing. When Gordon receives a call from Batman, informing him of a double homicide in the suburbs of Gotham, Montoya was one of the officers to join him. When she arrived on the scene, she escorted the a boy, who had witnessed the murder and had been saved by Batman. City of Light If Batman chooses to stop Penguin from hacking his tech, Dent will attack the GCPD after Commissioner Grogan. Montoya is among the officers to protect the Commissioner. During the attack, she is fired upon by one of Dent's enforcers, but is saved by Batman. She later joins Gordon in morning Grogan, after he sacrifices his life to save Batman.'' Renee is seen helping the GCPD help take control of Arkham, following its inmates being released by Lady Arkham. She is one of the first officers to arrive on the scene, helping them bring the dining room under control. If Batman confronted Dent earlier that episode, she will be the one to tell him that they can manage the confusion and encourages him to go after Lady Arkham. When Gordon is appointed Commissioner, Renee is one of the officers to attend the press conference. She joins him on stage whilst he makes his speech, asking Gotham to rally behind him. She will also inform him of Bruce Wayne's arrival, should he decide to attend the event and show his support for the newly appointed Commissioner. When an assassin makes an attempt on Gordon's life, she stands by as Bruce/Batman tackles him. She will open fire and kill the assassin, if he is unable to do so in time. Season Two: The Enemy Within The Enigma A year after the assassination attempt on Gordon's life, Montoya was still working for the GCPD. She had now been promoted to detective, following the release of evidence proving her innocence. After the Riddler's attack on the Virago, she was among the officers there and took the criminal's right hand, Eli Knable into custody. As Eli called out threats to Batman, she ignored him, telling him to "tell her all about it at the precinct". When he learnt of the Riddler's plan, Batman can choose to visit Knable to learn about the criminal's location. If he chooses to do so, he will meet with Montoya on the way into the precinct. She tells him that Gordon is preoccupied to meet with him and tells him how Waller and "the Agency" have taken over the entire building, promising to "straighten them out" if they give him any trouble. Their conversation is interrupted by Waller, who has arrived to take Batman to Knable. As they leave, Montoya reminds Batman to do the interrogation by the book, reminding him that it will help keep Gordon's trust. Montoya remains outside during the interrogation and meets Batman after he's finished. Depending on what happened, two possibilities will happen. * Use Violence * Bluff a missile If Batman used violence on Knable, she will come in during the interrogation and scold him for doing so. After he gives the information to Waller and her agents, Montoya will meet with him and question his use of it. As he leaves, she calls him a monster. If he refrained and used psychological manipulation, she will thank him for not using violence, though warns him that Gordon will not be happy about him going behind his back and complying with Waller. The Pact Montoya joined the GCPD and Agency as they raided the Lady of Dublin, arriving shortly after Riddler's assassination. As they rounded up Riddler's men and freed the hostages, a series of explosions were set off throughout the city. She, along with Gordon and the other officers, left to investigate Gotham City Brokerage whilst Batman went to stop an attack on their arsenal. If Batman calls Gordon for help, Montoya will be among the officers to join the commissioner and finds Batman. She helps the vigilante out of the rubble and investigates the area whilst he and Gordon talk. Fractured Mask After a Wayne Enterprises employee reported seeing Bruce Wayne with Harley Quinn and an unknown man, Montoya joined Gordon and a number of other officers in arresting the billionaire. However, as they arrested him in his office, they were interrupted by Waller, who demanded that they let him go. Montoya also witness Gordon being fired and left with the other officers present. Same Stitch Depending on whether Joker has become a vigilante or criminal, the follow will happen to Montoya. * Vigilante Joker * Villain Joker If the Joker has become a vigilante, Montoya appears as part of the GCPD's taskforce investigating the new vigilante's appearance. When Batman arrives, she greets the vigilante and leads him into the crime scene. If Tiffany Fox has learnt the vigilante's identity and allowed to come with him into the field, she greets the new ally, enquiring how long ago they have begun working together.'' Montoya remains outside the area whilst the vigilante and Gordon investigate, eventually entering to help capture Harley Quinn and call off an attack from an Agency helicopter, later taking the criminal into GCPD custody. If the Joker has become a criminal, Montoya calls Batman after she and a group of officers discover Detective Harvey Bullock strung up in the back of a van. Believing it to be a trap, she asks the vigilante to observe him with an x-ray before they cut him down. She is present when Batman finds a jack-in-the-box within the detective and extracts it. She and the other officers then cut Bullock down and call paramedics for him. When he request to see Batman, she brings the vigilante to see him and is present when he relays information about a cache left by Joker's men. Personality Renee's attitude to her work was to get things done as quickly as possible, regardless of how she had to do it. However, this sometimes meant that she would overstep a boundary or put herself at risk. Despite her comments against criminals like Falcone, she was fiercely loyal to the GCPD and her superiors. She was unwilling to damage their reputations, even temporarily resigning after her battle with the Children of Arkham got an officer kidnapped, later murdered. Killed Victims * Carmine Falcone Relationships Appearances Trivia This iteration of Montoya is much closer to Harvey Bullock, due to her aggressive attitude and disdain for Batman, in the first episode at least. External Links Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Gotham Residents Category:Allies Category:GCPD Category:Heroes Category:Assassins